Rho
Early Life and Family The offspring of the melding of four of Andoria’s most prominent clans, Rho is a direct descendent of Shran who, with Jonathan Archer of Earth, helped forge the United Federation of Planets. Rho’s childhood was typical of Andorian children. He was especially fond of exploring Andor’s ice caverns and studying the life forms that thrived in and beneath the ice. A studious child, he excelled in the sciences in his early school work but “lacked enthusiasm” for martial training and physical education. One family tale about Rho is that when he was ten years old he failed to return home at the appointed hour from his exploration of the ice caverns that lay outside of Kelsinar, his home city. As time passed his parents became increasingly alarmed. Fearing that he had gotten lost or had been injured, they summoned friends and family to search for him. They found him three hours later, seated within a swarm of Ice Bores, studiously examining them and the potential burns that they could cause as they writhed around him. He had completely forgotten about the time. He later wrote a science project paper about his observations on the worms that gained him the attention and later scholarship to attend the local university. Growing up Rho was unusual for an Andorian child, preferring to keep to himself and his curiosity about the world around him instead of playing with other youngsters his age. While he developed many acquaintances, he had few close friends but was intensely loyal to those he had. When his studies earned him the opportunity to attend Starfleet Academy on Earth he first declined the offer, refusing to leave his friends behind. Very shortly after that his close circle broke up for reasons unknown, and though four of his friends formed a family quad it is not known if this contributed to his subsequent decision to leave Andoria to attend the Academy. While at the Academy, Rho excelled in the biological sciences. According to his instructors, the many varied species he encountered there generated enthusiasm unusual for an Andorian. Yet that enthusiasm did not extend to all subjects. While Rho performed satisfactorily in all of his classes, he tended away from military and diplomatic studies in favor of xeno- and exobiological studies, where he was recognized as the year’s outstanding student by the Academy’s Exobiology Department. Upon graduation he accepted a position with the department as a Research Theoretician and continued with post-graduated studies, receiving a Master’s degree in Exobiology in 2368. He is presently at ABD status, completing doctoral dissertation research on assignment on the U.S.S. Berlin. Starfleet Career and Service Record Assignments Previous Assignment: Exobiologist, USS Berlin Current Assignment: First Officer, USS Gambit Rank: Lieutenant Commander (provisional) Service Record Summary *2363: Entered Starfleet Academy *2366: Graduated sixteenth in his class from Starfleet Academy, first exobiological sciences; granted commission at the rank of Ensign *2366: Accepted a position as a Research Theoretician, Exobiological Sciences Department, Starfleet Academy *2370: Transferred to USS Berlin ''in conjunction with Doctoral dissertation studies, promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade *2373: Transferred to USS ''Gambit ''and assigned as First Officer, given a provisional promotion to Lieutenant Commander Assignment Details ''(This entire section is currently a work in progress.) Starfleet Academy Cadet (2363-2366) Starfleet Academy Theoretician (2366-2370) USS ''Berlin ''(2370-2373) USS ''Gambit ''(2373-present) Category:Character Profiles